Im leaving
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: "I cant stand living here anymore. I cant stand being with you. You need to forget about me! I cant stand being around you!" He lied. But when he returns there is a surprise waiting for him. But he has yet to tell Mickie why he really left. He loved her
1. I lied

"_Im leaving" were the first words that he spoke to her as soon as he arrived at her house. _

"_Leaving? What do you mean youre leaving?" She asked, looking up at him with confusion and heartbreak. _

"_Im leaving. Im leaving back to England. I don't know if im coming back" He said, as the tears threatened to fall from both of their faces. _

"_Y-You cant leave me! You cant leave! That's not fair!" she nearly screamed as she let the tears fall "Why are you leaving?"_

"_I cant stand living here anymore. I cant stand being with you. You need to forget about me! I cant stand being around you!" He lied. He had to lie, he couldn't tell her the real reason he was leaving. It would break her heart even more. _

_He had only moved to America six months ago. But that was all it took for him to fall for her. The spunky brunette that had stolen his heart. Even though someone elses heart also belonged to him. _

"_B-But I thought you loved me…" She cried "You said you loved me! You have told me a million times!"_

"_Mickie… I lied. Get over it! I used you! Forget about me! Forget about everything! Just leave me alone from now on. I never want to hear from you ever again!" he yelled, he tried his hardest to sound mad, but he couldn't pull it off, as he started to get a tight feeling in his throat from keeping all the tears away._

"_That's funny Wade, seeing as you were always the one to call me" Mickie then looked down, embarresed. Embarresed about being so stupid to fall for the Englishman. If only she knew he was lying. Mickie then collapsed right infront of him, as she felt her breath catch and she found it hard to breath. He had lied to her, played her all this time. _

_As much as Wade wanted to bend down, and pick her up. He couldn't. As much as he wanted to hold her, and tell her everything is going to be alright. He couldn't. The simple fact was, he __**had**__ played her. He had lied to her for all the six months he has been here. Yes, he was inlove with Mickie. Yes, he had feelings for her, deeper than anything he has ever felt before. But did she deserve his lies? No! That's why he has to leave. He just has too._

"_I-Im begging you.. please.." Mickie said, finally finding the courage to stand up "Don't leave"_

_Wade turned around, and without a goodbye, he got in his car and drove off. Tears falling down his face as he looked back to see the love of his life, nearly lifeless, and crying on the ground. But he had to do it. _

_His phone rang. He wiped away his tears, as if the person on the other line could see him, and he answered the phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey baby" **__Came a female English accent on the other line __**"When is your flight getting in? I miss you. I haven't seen you for six months"**_

_That is why Wade left, that is why he lied to Mickie. _

_His wife. _

That was 2 years ago. Wade was now sitting on a plane that was headed to America. The place where he had met Mickie exactly two years and six nmonths ago tomorrow. He hasn't seen, or spoken to her, and he understands exactly why. He left her, he lied to her. He practically left her lifeless, and that killed him. Even to this day, he cant stop the image of Mickie in his head, the image of her on the ground in tears. All because of him.

He had heard from friends that Mickie has been getting her life back together. She hasn't dated anyone since, but she is happy again. Her good friend Justin Gabriel had rung up to Wade and tried to talk him out of coming back just yet. Its not that Justin and Wade weren't friends, because they were. Its just for the fact that Mickie still isn't completely over him, and Wade respected that. But he had to come back. He had left apart of his life back here, and he needed it back. He assumed that coming back to the place where he had lost his heart, would mean getting it back. Little did he know, that his heart was Mickie.

Mickie sat back in the sun, enjoying the warmness of it enough to nearly make her fall asleep. This was nice, she was just relaxing. She hasn't done this in a while.

Her thoughts drifted to Wade, as she wondered what he was currently doing. Even though he said he had used her. He was still a big part in Mickies history, even if he was only in it for six months. He was her first true love. But not only that, he was the first person to make her hurt as badly as she did, and for that, she would not forgive him. But for everything else, she has. Knowing that everything that had happened, only made her stronger.

She stood up of her deck and walked back inside. She got dressed into denim shorts and a black singlet with gladiator sandals. Casual.

She may have finally got over Wade. But that doesn't mean that she still cant go and visit _their_ spot right?

Wade's head quickly spun around as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. When he noticed who it was, he froze. Unable to say or do anything.

Mickie came to a complete hault as everything in life seemed to have slowed down, almost as time had stopped. She looked in the eyes of the man that had betrayed her two years ago. Wade Barrett.  
She felt all the feelings for him come running back to her as she felt her heart pounding inside of her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

But he was unable to answer, he just continued to stare at her. She hadn't changed, she was still the woman he fell inlove with all those years ago.

"Answer me" She choked, as she did not want tears to fall from her eyes. She had cried enough for this man!

"I-Im sorry" he whispered "For everything I caused you. For all the pain"

"That's not what I asked you!" She said as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"When I left, I lost a part of me. So I decided to come back, and see if I could get it back" he answered truthfully.

Mickie cried, as she remembered all the things he had said to her exactly two years ago. She felt his arms wrap around her and he kept mumbling _Sorry's _into her ear.

"I really did love you. I lied when I said I didn't" Wade said, after a few moments of silence.

"Then why did you leave?" Mickie cried, wiping her eyes and looking up into the eyes of the man she had once loved.

"Because Mickie…" He stopped. "Because I _had_ a wife"

**Well, I would like to thank **_**wannabediva19**_** for the inspiration for this story. She mentioned that it would be a good pairing to me, and I quite liked it. :] I hope you all did too. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Just a short one shot that popped into my head with the help of **_**wannabediva19 **_**:] Love ya hun**

**Love you all!**


	2. You need to let me move on

**So I wasn't going to make this a story, but I thought, why not? I love this couple and from the reviews, a lot of you did too. So thank you for your reviews! I appriciate it..**

**On with the story**

"Because Mickie…" He stopped "I had a wife"

The words hit her like a tonne of bricks, did she hear right? A wife?

"Y-You have a wife?" She whispered, moving a step away from Wade and looking into his eyes, trying, pleading for him to tell her that he was lying, but all she got from his eyes was a sad expression, and right then and there, she knew he had told her the truth. "A-A wife?" she repeated.

"I _had_ a wife Mickie, but I don't, not anymore" he whiepred, closing the gap between them and placing a hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that were now falling from her eyes. "Me and her, its over"

"Y-You made me fall for you, when you had a wife?" Mickie cried, removing his hand from her face and staring up at Wade "W-Why couldn't you have just told me"

"Mickie, I-I couldn't tell you because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't have gotten to know you as well as I did." Wade replied, struggling to keep the tears from falling.

"But you would have saved me a whole lot of heartbreak!" Mickie yelled, her anger towards him suddenly becoming evident, not only in her voice, but in her actions aswell.

"I love you Mickie, please" Wade sighed, trying to move closer to Mackie "You arent the only one that hurt you know"

"Yeah, but unlike you, I never had a husband to go home to!" she spat "I loved, love, you so much, but you.. You played me, you played me like a fucking deck of cards, and I let you… if only I had known you had a wife, I could have been happy!"

"You cant tell me you never had fun with me all those months, you cant tell me that you regret them" Wade spoke, louder than he had previously been speaking.

"Right now, learing that you had a wife while I was with you! Yeah, I do regret it, and regret is something I havent felt. Two years ago, TODAY actually, is when you left!" she cried "I regret meeting you!"

That had hurt Wade more than anything ever could "So you regret meeting me? You regret everything?"

Mickie then fell on the seat and placed her head in her hands "Of course I don't" she mumbled "But I feel as if I should. You hurt me, you hurt me real bad"

"I know and I am so sorry for that Mickie" Wade said, sitting next to Mickie and placing an arm around her, pulling her in close.

"I cant believe you would do that to me Wade, after how much I loved you back then" she whispered "How could you do that to me?" she looked up at him, and that was enough to break his heart even more.

"I-I couldn't… I-I.." But Wade didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. He didn't know how he could do something like that to someone as generally nice and beautiful ad Mickie.

"Please tell me the truth Wade, I need to hear the truth from you…"

"What is it Mickie?" Wade asked, removing his arm from Mickie and grabbing her hand in his.

"Why did you leave your wife?"

"Because… I-I needed to be with you" Wade said.

"Do you love me Wade? And I mean really love me?" Mickie asked, looking up at Wade "Because God knows, I love you so much, more than life"

"Of course I love you Mickie, I love you more than anything in the world" Wade spoke, hoping that he and Mickie will have another chance, but what he didn't realize that what Mickie was about to say, could break his and her heart even more.

"Then if you love me, really love me.." Mickie breathed, wiping her eyes and meeting Wades gaze "Then you will let me move on, you will let me be happy"

"What?" Wade asked, standing up with a look of disappointment and sadness crossing his face.

"I-I cant be with you Wade, knowing that you lied to me those years ago. I don't know if I could ever trust you again Wade" Mickie whispered, standing up and placing a hand on his cheek "but this doesn't mean I want you out of my life forever. Y-You never will be…"

"Please Mickie, I came back for you… I need you:" Wade spoke.

"Wade, you don't. You may think you do, but right now, we are both blinded by love, I have a life Wade, it took me a while after you left, but I managed to keep going… Im trying my hardest to move on from you, from the hurt…"

"Im right here Mickie, im never going to hurt you again…" Wade pleaded "Please Mickie, think about this… Please"

"Wade, you left me… I get it, but you left me with such a huge responsibility…" Mickie then paused, closing her eyes. She never meant to say that..

"What are you talking about Mickie?' Wade asked, but when he got no answer he repeated himself "Mickie! What are you talking about?"

"I-I have to go!" Mickie cried as she quickly went to her car and sped off. Leaving Wade to wonder, leaving Wade heartbroken.

_XxXxXx_

When Mickie arrived at her house, she was instantly greeted by her best friend.

"Mickie, whats wrong?" he pleaded… "Mickie?"

"J-Justin… he's back" Mickie cried, as she eloped herself in a hug with her best friend Justin Gabriel "He's back…"

"I know mouse, and I am so sorry I never told you… I just never thought he would find you.." Justin breathed, as he pulled Mickie in closer to him.

"I-Im scared…" Mickie cried… "Justin im scared, what am I going to tell him…"

"So im guessing you never told him about SJ did you?" Justin asked, releasing Mickie and looking at her.

Mickie shook her head, but she quickly wiped away her tears as she heard tiny footsteps make there way towards her… Mickie smiled, a real smile, as she saw who was approaching her.

"Mama… why you sad?" the little boy asked as he lifted his arms for Mickie to pick up up.

Mickie pulled SJ onto her lap and kissed his forehead "Mama's not sad baby… not anymore"

"Mama lie… dadda" SJ said as he turned towards Justin. Justin wasn't the real father, but he was close enough to SJ to be his real one. SJ had started calling Justin dad since he first learnt how to talk, and even though Mickie and Justin had told him so many times Justin wasn't his real father, SJ always told them he wanted Justin as a father…

"Come on SJ, why don't I get you something to eat yeah?" Justin asked, he saw SJ nod eagerly and jump off his seat. Justin and Mickie had to smile that. SJ then ran into the kitchen to wait for Justin.

Mickie then looked at Justin and she tried to stop the tears.. She then shook her head…

"N-No Justin… I-I didn't tell Wade that…" Mickie took in a deep breath "I-I didn't tell him that he has a son."

**There is that chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review. It means the world to me when you do…**

**xoxo**


	3. Because you werent there

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. It really means a lot. (:**

Wade's P.O.V

I closed my eyes as I entered the room I would currently be staying at until I could find a house. I threw my bags on the ground and moved towards the bedroom, all I wanted to do right now was sleep, and never wake up. I had come back for Mickie, and she didn't want me back, although I couldn't blame her, I did hurt her by leaving and telling her that I wanted nothing more to do with her.

I then pulled out my wallet from my pocket and pulled out a photo that was folded and I always kept it with me, wherever I went. As I opened the photo, I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips as I remembered that time. Mickie and I were so happy that day, on our three month anniversary, it was the best day I have ever had in my life. Those were the days when I was truly happy, when I didn't care about anything else, not even my wife at the time, but Mickie. She was my whole life, its like she was my lifeline, and when I left, I lost her, I lost everything, or rather it had felt like I had.

I kept thinking about the encounter I had with her just 2 hours ago. She had told me that I left her with a big responsibility, and I didn't know what she had meant by that, but it was slowly driving me insane. The fact that I no longer have her, that I can no longer be with her, hurts so much more than anyone will ever realize. Maybe, just maybe if I hadn't left, things would be ok, I would be happy once again, just like I was just a little over two years ago.

Flashback

"_Mickie, im being serious" I laughed, running towards her and eloping her in my arms. As much as she tried to run away, I wouldn't let her. "No where to run now is there baby girl?"_

_She then turned to face me, with the biggest smile on her face, she reached up and placed her lips over mine, her whole body slowly starting to melt into mine as I rested one hand on her lower back, and the other on the back of her head. I smiled into the kiss as I felt her hands move around my neck, pulling me in impossibly closer. I then kissed my way from her lips to her neck. I kissed her neck a few times before resting there, pulling her in for a hug and never wanting to let her go. I felt her arms move from around my neck to my torso and she then rested her head on my chest. _

"_I love you so much Wade, more than you will ever know" _

_And in that moment, I forgot about everything, my life away from America, my wife. I forgot about everything and everyone, apart from Mickie James. _

"_I love you Mickie. So much, more than life itself"_

My hands moved to my lips as I remembered what kissing her had felt like, as I remembered loving her more than life, to which I still do.

I will never understand why I had the opportunity to fall for her, and in all honestly, life probably would have been a lot more simple if I had not fallen for her, but I cant imagine not meeting her because if I were to be totally honest, my life would suck right now. I would be with someone who I didn't love, rather than returning to someone I love. But get this, I am definitely not going to be leaving again, I am staying, and one way or another I am going to be with Mickie. I cant picture my life without her. What makes it even worse is this, knowing she was in the same small town as me and that I was not able to see her, that I had to move on from her, something that my heart just could not do.

One way or another, I have to show Mickie Laree James how I feel about her. I have to show her just how much I love her.

But how can i do that when she told me to move on, after she practically said that she didn't want to be with me. I have no link with her whatsoever…

Mickie's P.O.V

I told had convinced myself all these years that telling Wade wouldn't be the right thing, as I was scared he would just leave and abandon me again aswell as SJ, and I cant have my baby boy treated like that. As much as Justin has been there, and he loves SJ like he is his own son, Justin knows that he could never be a replacement of SJ's dad, no matter how much he or SJ wanted it, hell, even I wanted it for a while. Justin would make the perfect father figure for my son. He is always around, he knows how to treat ladies with respect and his love for my son is undying.

But no matter how much I would love to have Justin, my best friend as the son of my baby, Wade is. Wade will always be the father and that I know for sure. I don't know why I never rang him up and told him, maybe it was the fact that I was scared, and also the fact that Wade had told me he wanted nothing to do with me from that moment on.

My mind drifted to just a few hours earlier when I saw Wade, to be honest, I couldn't help but feel a sense of warmness in my heart when he turned around. I knew I had missed him, I just never thought I would see him again. But that warmness that was in my heart was quickly over powered by the anger I felt towards him. The anger I had from him leaving me, and the anger I had from being so unconditionally in love with him, but he had just left me.

He still looked the same, his hair was shorter though, but other than that he was still the man I fell in love with two years ago, and he is still the man I love to date. When I told him to let me move on, I meant it. As much as I love him, I cant risk the pain of loosing him once again, also, I cant let my son get hurt because of it. I have always wanted my child to grow up with a father and mother that live in the same house. I have always, always wanted that for my child or children. But the fact is, soon after Wade had left me alone, I found out I was pregnant with his child. It was then that I knew my decision of having a child in a stable environment, and environment where my child had a mother and father in the same room would be thrown out the window, and I would just have to cope, and I have. I have managed. With the help of Justin and a couple of friends such as Heath Slater, Randy Orton, John Cena, Natalya Neidhart, Melina Perez and Beth Phoenix. They have been my rocks since Wade had left me.

But now that he is back, I only think it is fair not only to him, but especially to my son Stu Jnr. James, SJ, that Wade knows he has a child.

"Mama… dadda made me sandwich" SJ beamed as he ran towards me and jumped on my leg. I wrapped my arms around me son and cuddled close to him.

"Baby, Mama needs to tell you something soon" I said to him. Justin then came and sat beside me and he looked at me.

"What mama?" SJ smiled and he kissed me nose, causing me to giggle.

"I will tell you soon ok" I placed a kiss on his forehead before motioning towards the direction of his room "Go in your room and play with your toys and I will be in there soon"

"Ok mama" He laughed, jumping off my knee "I wuv you" and with that, he took off in the direction of his room. It wasn't long before I heard laughing and the sound of lullaby music going off, indicating that he was playing with the toy Randy had got him for Christmas.

"So… what are you going to tell him?" Justin asked, looking up at me before smiling.

"Im going to tell him about Wade…" I then paused "Acctually, I am going to invite Wade over, I hope you don't mind"

"Hey, this is your house, you can do whatever you want" Justin said, a little too devensivly for my liking "I just live here and help look after SJ"

"Justin, whats wrong? I asked.

"Nothing" he muttered "Look I have to go. I have to go and meet-"

"No you don't. Lastnight you told me you had nothing planned, don't lie to me Paul Lloyd jnr!" I whispered harshly, using his birth name. One which he didn't really like me saying.

"Fine, you wanna know whats wrong?" He whispered back "I treated SJ like a son, and I know we have always told him that I wasn't his dad, but he always wanted me to be! I have got so accustomed to having him call me Dadda and I like it, no wait Mickie, I love it. Then Wade comes back, don't get me wrong.. Wade is one of my closest friends, but he comes back, after treating you so wrong and not being there for you or SJ for a long time! And you are going to take SJ away from me?"

"Who said anything about taking SJ away from you Justin? Cause I sure as hell didn't! Wade is SJ's father, and you have known that all along. IM sorry that SJ calls you dad, and that you feel as if you are using him, but Wade, he deserves to know. He deserves to know that he has a son." I said "SJ deserves to meet his real dad! He deserves that Justin! And there is no way im letting you take that away from him"

"How do you know he wont up and leave again Mickie?" Justin said, or mach rather yelled this time. "Ha?"

"Because!" I yelled back "Wade, I know for a fact, would never leave SJ!"

"Screw this Mickie! I have always been there for you and SJ and now its getting shoved right back in my face?" Justin nearly yelled "I have loved that kid like a son, and I admit he does deserve to know who his real father is Mickie… but I don't know if I can sit around and watch as SJ slips away from me Mickie"

I could see a tear run down Justins cheek, and it was then I realized just how much he cared for SJ and I. I used my hand to wipe away his tear and I pulled him in for a hug.

"Justin, you are my best friend, and I want to thank you so much for being there, and being a father figure to SJ, I couldn't have asked for someone better to help me through all this. You are an amazing guy Justin. don't think that you will loose SJ because you wont, you will always play a big part in his life, whether it be him calling you Uncle Justin or whatever. I know for a fact that you will always be in his life"

I pulled away and saw Justin smile a bit "Sorry I acted like a jerk. I just cant bare the thought of loosing him Micks"

"I know" I smiled "I mean it. Thankyou for everything"

"You should probably call Wade if you want to tell him. I will just be in there with SJ while you do" and with that, Justin left me to make the call.

Wade's P.O.V

I picked up my phone and placed it to my ear "Hello?"

I heard nothing but breathing on the other end "Who is this?" I was having a crappy day and I wasn't going to be harassed by some prank call.

Just as I was about to hang up, I heard that familiar voice echo through the phone.

"Wade?"

"Mickie?" I was completely in shock, why is she ringing me? I thought she wanted me to let her move on.

"Yeah…" She paused before speaking "I need you to come over.. I still live in the same house"

"Why?" I asked… when she didn't answer, I repeated myself "Why?"

"Please, just come.." She pleaded over the phone "Please. I have to tell you something.""What is it Mickie?" I asked, desperately wanting to know.

"Please just come, and then I will tell you" she then paused "Bye Wade" and she hung up.

As soon as the phone call was over, I ran towards the door and ran down the flight of stairs. I then ran to the parking lot and jumped in my car and headed for the address where I had last seen her before this day.

It only took me fifteen minutes to get there, but it felt like an eternity. I was eager to know what Mickie wanted to tell me. If she wanted to give us another go, then I was willing to do whatever it took.. But if its something else, im not sure how I will react.

I made my way up to the door and knocked a couple of times. I stood outside of her door for a minute before I saw it open. I then took in the apperance of Mickie James. She was wearing the same thing she had on today at _our spot_. I let out a sigh as I saw her try and pull off the most realistic smile she could.

"I-Im glad you came" she said before letting me into the house. It was then I heard tiny footsteps running towards me and Mickie. I turned my head to the side only to be met with a boy who looked about two years old running towards Mickie, then Justin came running behind trying to catch him.

"SJ come here!" He yelled before noticing I was there "Wade, HI"

I walked over to Justin and hugged him, he hugged me back "Hi Justin"

"Dadda.. Mamma.. Who is this man?" the little boy asked, and by the sounds of it, I think his name is SJ. He was clinging onto Justins jeans. He looked odly familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it, then it hit me. He called Justin dad. That's when I shook my head and looked at Justin.

"How could you?"

"What are you talking about man?" He asked, picking up the boy

"How could you do this?" He looked confused. My anger was about to take over, and I think he sensed it, he quickly ran off into the room. Im guessing he didn't want his child to see anything get broken or anyone mad.

"Wade, what the hell?" Mickie asked.

"SO what? You wanted me to come here, just so you could rub it in my face that you have a kid with Gabriel?" I snerred at her "How could you be with him?"

"FIrst off! Im not with Justin, he is my best friend, and he was there for me when YOU.." she pointed and poked her finger into my chest "left me"

That stung, but it was the truth, and I knew it. But I still couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that she had a baby boy with Justin Gabriel, one of my best friends for crying out loud.

"And SECOND! Justin is not the father to SJ!" she then sighed and looked down.

"Then why the hell does your son call Justin dadda?" I half yelled, scared of what the answer was going to be.

"Because you weren't there!" she finally snapped.

"What?" I was now more confused than I had ever been.

"SJ stands for Stu Jnr!" she said, almost in a whisper "SJ is your son Wade!"

**So there is the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. (: **

**Well, just so you are not confused Stu Barrett is Wade's real name, and Paul Lloyd jnr is Justins. In this story, that will be there name on there birth certificates and all, but other than that they are either always called Wade and Justin. (I hope that made sense) **

**Anyway… please review. **

**xoxo**


	4. Im a dad

I froze on the spot. Did she just say what I think she said? I have a son. _I have a son!_. I went to open my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Wade? Please say something" She whispered. I felt her hand touch mine, and that's when I was brought back to reality. I was then overcome with happiness, but that soon was replaced by anger.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked, moving my hand away from her and staring down at her "Why couldn't you pick up the phone, and tell me that I had a son for crying out loud"

"Because I had convinced myself that telling you would only make things worse, that telling you would result in you coming here again, but then you would leave, like you did the first time. I couldn't have that happen to SJ Wade" she sighed, she looked away from me and used her hand to wipe away her tears. "I wanted to tell you, but then Justin was there. To me, Justin was the perfect father figure for SJ because you weren't there. Justin was someone I knew wasn't going to leave me alone"

I hate to admit it, but those words, even though they weren't harsh, they still stung.

"You want to know something Micks?" I asked, gently placing my hand on her shoulder "I would have never left you or SJ if you would have just rang me up and told me"

"That was hard Wade, because you told me never to call you and that you never wanted to see me." she then looked at me "I want the best for my son. I want him to grow up, have a happy life, find a career that he loves. I just want the best for him Wade"

"How old is SJ?" I asked, I suddenly felt a smile grace my face. I have to get used to this, as I have no clue what to do. But I just want to be there for my Son.

"He's two" She smiled. By the way she smiled, I could tell that he was the most important person to her. That made me smile. "He's just like you sometimes"

"Oh yeah?" I smiled, looking towards the room that Justin had taken SJ to.

"Yeah. He loves to laugh, just like you, well… that's both of us. He likes to eat weird foods, like you…" she then began to laugh "He even kind of looks like you, you know. He also has a hint of your English accent"

"Then he will be a ladies man" I joked "That English accent can sure get a lot of women"

Im glad she took this as a joke and laughed "Just as long as he doesn't bring any babies into my house when he's sixteen, im ok with that"

It was time this turned serious "So.. When are we going to tell him?"

I saw her look down and sigh. "Hold on. I'll just get Justin" she then proceeded to yell out Justins name, to which he came, a smile was on his face, but I could tell it wasn't a full smile. If that makes any sense.

"Yeah?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We need to tell SJ now." Mickie sighed.

His smiled faded for a bit "Oh, ok. I'll just go and get him and then I will leave"

"I want you to stay Justin" Mickie pleaded "I need you to be there when we tell him"

I was about to say something, but what? Nothing I could say would make this easier for Justin. Nothing.

"We will see Mick." he then returned to the room.

It was then I started thinking, was me returning the right thing? Was me coming back to be with Mickie just something that will ruin other peoples lives. I voiced this to Mickie, but she dis agreed.

"I don't know where this leaves you and I. But I do know this, SJ deserves to know who is real father is, and I don't mind that. But I will kill you if you ever leave him. He is a good kid Wade, he needs a stable enviroment to grow up in though"

"I understand that Mickie. I promise I will never leave you or SJ again." I then smiled "Im a dad"

Justin's P.O.V

I walked into the room and I saw SJ happily playing along with his toys. I wasn't going to take him straight away to Mickie. I just leant against the doorframe and watched as he laughed and played with various toys. A Lot I had brought him as did Mickie. His favorite toy though, was one Mickie and I brought for him, he has had it since he was born. I guess you couldn't really call it a toy, as it is was a teddy bear.

I saw him look up at me and he couldn't help but smile "Dadda. Play?"

I bent down towards him and picked him up "SJ, I have to take you to mama and that man."

"Who's man?" he asked, he then pointed to the teddy Mickie and I got him, and I bent down to pick it up.

"Mama will tell you that baba" I smiled, before placing a kiss on his cheek "Remember I will always love you Stu Jnr"

"I wuv you too dadda!" he said. I then carried him into the lounge and placed him on the ground.

Mickie's P.O.V

When I saw Justin come in with SJ, I opened my arms for SJ to come. He ran over to me and jumped into my arms. He then looked at Wade and smiled. Almost as if he knew Wade. But then he buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"Son.." I said before sitting him on the couch, and placing him on my knee. Wade came and sat beside SJ and I and Justin stayed leaning against the door frame. His eyes closed and his head down.

"Yeah mama?"

"Remember when I said that Justin wasn't your dad?" I whispered. But I knew Justin heard. He opened his eye and then started making his way towards the door.

"Justin…" Wade spoke as he went to reach for Justins shoulder "Don't leave"

"He is my Dadda!" SJ cried. He then tried to get out of my grip and he kept crying for Justin.

"Im so sorry. But I cant stay here right now" Justin said as he was close to the door. He then looked back at Wade and pulled him in for a hug. I heard what Justin said to Wade, and now it is ringing through my head.

_Please look after SJ. He is a big part of my life, Mickies life and now yours. Please. _

"I promise I will. But you will be back Justin?" Wade asked, pulling away.

"Yes, I will be. I just don't know when" Justin said. He then looked over at me and smiled. A smile to which I returned.

"Dadda!" SJ said "Where you going?"

"Im going for a walk SJ, I will see you soon" and Justin walked out.

"Dadda be back?" SJ looked at me. I nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek, then I used my hand to wipe away tears that I had on my face. It broke my heart to see Justin like that, he has been there for me for so long. I love him as a friend so much, and I am so thankful that he has been there for me through all this drama. But I know that this is what is best.

"Baby, you see this man here?" SJ nodded so I continued "His name is Wade Barrett"

Wade came and sat beside me and I saw him look at Wade. It was then I knew definatly that Wade had a genuine love for our son.

"This is your real Dad SJ" I don't know if SJ could understand, but I saw him slightly smile and he reached out for Wade, as if he did understand.

"Dad!" SJ smiled before reaching our for Wade. I let a tear of happiness, maybe he did understand. Wade grabbed a hold of SJ and hugged him tight. I have never seen this kind of love for another person from Wade, and I loved it.

"So this is Dad!" SJ smiled, and I nodded. "and that's dadda" he pointed at a photo of Justin.

It was then I realized, that SJ didn't fully understand.

**Well, SJ knows the truth. Im guessing it is going to be a hard time to explain to SJ seeing as he is only two years old. **

**Review please. **

**Xoxo**


	5. Something no one wants to go through

**Sorry for the very late update :/ I have been so busy as of late. I hope you like this chapter though(: **

It has been a few days, four to be exact, since I told SJ that his real father was Wade. Sj was warming up to the idea actually. He started calling Wade dad, which made Wade so happy. Wade would constantly come around with something for SJ, whether it be a little toy or some food. He treated SJ as if he were the most precious person in the world, and I completely utterly loved that. As did SJ. He would constantly cry when Wade was about to leave, which I knew broke Wades heart. But Wade had to leave, as it was still uncomfortable for him to be around me, as it was for me to be around him. I still havent fully forgiven him for what he done, but I have come to terms with it. Him coming back has given me closure, and im so grateful for that. I know that one day I will forgive Wade, maybe even learn to trust him. But for now, I like the way things are going.

As for Justin, I havent seen him in two days, he just texts me and tells me he is going to be out. I understand that it has got to be difficult for him. Seeing as we have been through so much together, so much more than any best friends need to. SJ still asks for Justin, more times than not. He still calls Justin 'dadda' but calls Wade 'dad'. I know he misses Justin, but every time I ask Justin to come back, even if its just to say Hello to my baby, he always has an excuse. Not that I blame him though. I understand where he is coming from, he has always been there for SJ and I. Whenever we both needed him, he was always there. I know for a fact that he loved my son as if he could be his own. Maybe if that night between us would never have happened, then he may have not been as attached to SJ as he is now.

I watched as Wade sent me a smile, he was currently playing with SJ on my living room floor. The smile never leaving his face, if it was possible, I could have sworn it got bigger and bigger every time SJ would smile.

I sat on the couch and looked over at a picture that was hanging up on the wall. I mentally kicked myself, I should have taken that photo down. That photo always brought back such bad times for Justin and I. The only thing is, Wade didn't know the full story behind that photo. He thought I was pregnant with SJ… But sometimes the truth hurts, and I know I would have to tell Wade the truth at some point.

You want to know the truth? A truth that Justin and I have been hiding for such a long time. A truth that we have hidden behind, a truth that we have covered up with bright smiles, when inside we know that we are slowly dieing?

This is the truth I feel I have to confess to Wade. But I cant do it without Justin. I need Justin here to help me through it.

Flashback 

_I came barreling through the door, with his lips attached to mine. SJ was with my parents for the night, as my parents have just got back from their vacation, and they wanted me to have time for myself. _

_As soon as we got inside, he pressed his lips against mine again, and his hands slowly went behind my waist, wrapping me in a tight embrace. I loved this feeling, this feeling of being wanted, this feeling of being so happy again. This is a feeling I know only two men on the planet could give me. One, who has already broke my heart. And the second one, well… he is the one I am with now. My best friend. _

"_Mickie" he muttered against my lips, slowly lifting my shirt up in the process. My only response was with a kiss that was more intense than the last. _

_He picked me up and walked to the guest room downstairs, placing me upon the bed when we got there. He slowly began to cover my neck in tiny kisses, which I more than loved. _

"_J-Justin.." I moaned "Thankyou for always being there…"_

I saw Wade look at me with a worried expression on his face. He stood up and made his way over to me "Mickie.. Whats wrong?"

I ignored that question and looked up at him"Wade, you know I never stopped loving you, even after you broke my heart…"

"Mickie…"

"Listen, please.." I sighed "I still love you to this day. Y-You are my first ever love Wade. I have come to in these past couple of days that I need you. I need you to help me with SJ."

I saw out of the corner of my eye, SJ laying on the couch, fast asleep with a blanket covering him, I hadn't noticed that Wade had put him down, and I smiled at that.

"I love you too Mickie. I have never stopped" He whispered, grabbing my hand in his "Please, just give me another chance"

I smiled and nodded, placing a kiss softly to his lips. But I pulled back.

"I know you and Justin seem to be ok with all of this.. SJ, but I know he is not Wade. He loves SJ like that is his own son, and I cant let Justin slip out of SJ's life.. Please, you have to understand that.."

I saw Wade sigh in frustration, we have talked about this over the past couple of days, he admited to me that he had been jealous of Justin, because Justin was raising _his_ son. But he respected the fact that Justin stayed around and became a good friend to me. But he always asked me a question which I always avoided. Until now.

"What I don't get Mickie.. Is why he lived here, he used to live next door. Why did he move in here? And why is it you seem like you will fade away whenever Justin isn't here?" Wade pleaded "Please don't avoid the question. I need to know Mickie…"

"Because.. Something happened with me and Justin, Wade.." I let a tear roll down my cheek. "Something no one ever wants to go through…"

"Mickie… please tell me…" he said, as he wrapped me in a hug. "Please…"

"I-I need Justin here to help me tell you…" I paused and grabbed my phone, texting Justin in the process.

**Justin. Please come home. Im going to tell Wade what happened….x Mickie. **

I knew Justin wouldn't want to bring up the past, we have tried so hard to forget about it. But this is something neither one of us will forget. Ever.

**_First, i just want to say R.I.P Macho Man Randy Savage. My heart goes out to his family. I would like to thank him for everything he done for the Wrestling business. Forever a hero, forever loved and forever remembered. _**

_**Sorry that the chapter is a little short. But I hope you liked it. Does anyone have any ideas what might of happened to Mickie and Justin? I think the only happy thing that came out of this chapter was Mickie and Wade are together. But after what Mickie tells him, could they make it? **_

_**Review please. **_

_**Xoxo. **_


	6. The reason

Justin's P.O.V

I looked away from the beach, and turned my attention to my phone. I let a sigh escape my lips when I saw it was Mickie texting me. She has been texting me to come home for a while, but I just text her and say im staying at a friends, when really, I have been staying at a motel that is just down the road from my favorite beach. This is where I have been spending my days, just sitting here on the beach. Thinking.

The truth is, I wanted Mickie, Wade and SJ to have family time together. Even though I don't want to let SJ go, I know I have to. I have known all along that he wasn't my son, yet, after everything that had happened, I began to think of him as a son. I began to become so attached to the little boy, to the point where he called me dadda. But he needs time with his real dad. That much I know.

I opened the text and _Justin, please come home. Im going to tell Wade what happened. Mickie. _

Right, I knew one day we would have to explain this. We have been hiding from it for so long. It is going to be so painful to relive the memories that brought us so close, but also the memories that nearly tore us apart.

I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew I had no choice. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my head before standing up. Everything was going to be explained, why Mickie and I were close, why we find it hard to be apart from each other.

The thing is, before all of this happened, yeah, Mickie and I were close, but not as close as we are now. Its weird, how one night, can change your life.

I made my way to my car and headed off in the direction of Mickie's house. Remembering to breath in and out.

Mickie's P.O.V

I hadn't received a text back from Justin, and I was scared he wasn't going to come. I needed him here to explain why he and I have grown to depend on each other, I need him here to help me explain what happened to us.

I got up off the table, and went to grab SJ to put him into his bed. It was getting late, and I knew he wouldn't wake up, that should give Justin and I enough time to explain what happened to Wade. Instead of me grabbing SJ though, Wade did. He smiled softly in my direction before taking SJ into his room and placing him in his bed.

When Wade walked out, I looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. He gripped my other hand in his and placed his forehead against mine, his breathing was becoming steadier than it had been.

"Im sorry for ever leaving you Mickie…" he whispered.

"We are here now.. That's all that matters…"I said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you…"

"I love you too.. I never once stopped" he said, bringing me in for a tight, loving embrace.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the sound of knocking on the door. I went to open it while Wade made three cups of coffee, I have a feeling we may need it.

"J-Justin" I whispered, bringing him in for a hug.

"Hey Mick" he smiled, releasing himself from my embrace and moving towards the kitchen, nodding his head at Wade on the way.

Wade came and sat down and gave Justin and I our coffee's. I could sense the uncomfortable silence between all three of us. I had one hand on my coffee cup and one gripped in Wades hand. Justin looked at us and slightly smiled.

"About time" he muttered to us. He always knew how to break a awkward tension.

"T-thanks J" we both said. Then everything when serious.

"Whats wrong? What are you guys hiding from me? From everyone?" Wade whispered.

I looked over at Justin and then Wade. A small sigh escaped my lips. "Not everyone Wade. Not mine and Justins parents"

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked, concern and confusion crossing over his face.

I saw Justin stand up and grab a photo, the exact photo I was looking at before, and he came back to the table.

"The reason Mickie and I depend so much on each other, is because of something in this photo…" Justin sighed, placing the photo in front of Wades eyes.

"Mickie is pregnant? With SJ?" the English man asked, looking at both of us confused.

I shook my head no, and signaled that I was going to start from the beginning.

"We should start from the beginning.. Well… after the night me and Justin shared…" I whispered sadly, looking over at Justin, seeing as he had his head down.

"What do you men, _The night we spent together?"_ Wade asked, anger filling his voice.

"You have no right to be mad Wade" Justin said, looking up at Wade, and meeting his eye contact for the first time 'Not after what you done to her… but please, just listen…"

"Fine" Wade huffed, and Justin looked up at me and sadly nodded his head.

So I began…

_A few weeks ago, four to be exact. I spent a night with my best friend Justin Gabriel. He has always been there for me, ever since I can remember. He has stood by my side through thick and thin. He has constantly been there for me. _

'_Mickie.. Are you okay now?" Justin called from the other side of the bathroom door. I havent been feeling well these days. it's a reoccurring pattern, every morning I would constantly rush to the bathroom and throw up. But over the past couple of days, I have just been passing it off as sickness. _

"_I-Im fine Justin" I groaned. I then heard the sound of SJ crying and I asked Justin to go and check on him. _

_After a few moments, I came out of the bathroom and asked Justin to take me to the doctors. _

"We dropped SJ off at my parents…" I said, looking at Wade, who was having a tough time looking back at me I noticed. I looked down and then Justin moved in his chair and I heard the creaking sound against the floor. He placed his hand on the table, almost as if he wanted to grip my hand in a comforting matter, but I could feel the tension in the room, and I knew he wouldn't. Not until I really needed comforting from him.

"You were pregnant weren't you?" Wade asked, a look of sadness in his eyes.

I nodded slightly before Justin continued, but he never once lifted his head to meet our gaze, and I could understand why.

Wade's P.O.V

I watched as Justin stirred in his seat uncomfortably. I still couldn't get over the fact that he and Mickie had spent an night together. I had a feeling I knew where this story was going, and it broke my heart. I looked over at Mickie and I felt her grip tighten around my hand. I brought her hand up to my lips and placed a kiss on her hand, making sure she was ok. I could see the sadness in her eyes, and I looked over to Justin and saw the sadness in his.

Even though I had a feeling what had happened, I knew that I would have to wait for the full story. A story I knew, would most likely end in tears…

**Sorry for the late chapter, and im sorry that it isn't a long one, and that this chapter didn't explain much. But I hope you stick around. **

**Review please. **

**xoxo**


End file.
